


Living in The Anime World

by SoulYeager



Category: Death Note, Fairy Tail, Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers, RWBY, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulYeager/pseuds/SoulYeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2015 A.D., the Earth began to advance in their technology, due to the lead of America, Japan, and Russia. With the discovery of a demon’s blood, added to the elemental table as element 116, officially known as Kilomotum by Ameircan scientists, the growth of thought of super soldiers in the military became the norm of all people on normal planet Earth. Jason Shepard was a weak young adult when he found out tests were being done not only on soldiers, but normal people as well. After he signed up, he was given the blood as a serum. It was thought that the blood would give all knowledge, as well as a stronger body and a cure of all diseases and disorders. However, when an unknown evil rose on Earth, authorities believed that Jason would be too strong and dangerous if kept in the wrong hands. Instead of disposing him, they sent him to space. The world he would travel to would be the best option for him to stay in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Test Subject #1

The doors officially opened at the science facility in New York. All of the scientists expected a plethora of subjects to walk in through those doors. However, only one showed up, an almost nineteen-year-old by the name of Jason Shepard.

Jason suffered from anxiety, depression, PTSD due to bullying, social anxiety, and PDD NOS. He was bullied by people he thought were his friends, and he couldn’t stand to be around other people. When around other people, his anxiety would reach his peak, and he would desire not to talk to anyone and would wish to fantasize in a world he believed didn’t exist. This fantasy was living in the Anime world, meeting all of his favorite characters. Even though he believes (or knows) that the world does not exist, but it was a good coping mechanism for when he was deep in depression. It may not help all the time, but he’d rather stay focused on that fantasy instead of anything else. He did have friends though, but he would constantly believe that they didn’t like him for reasons unknown.

He was tired of everything wrong in his life. His internet friends would use the word “autism” as a derogatory insult, as much as he didn’t like it, he said it anyway due to peer pressure. They were rather mean types of people, however, he did seem to perceive some things wrong at times, but he only knows that when he’s not under fire by insults by a friend so he is unsure of everything. Jason hated this way of life, he didn’t want his disorders, he wanted to take jokes, everything that would make him feel better. This science experiment was just right for him. Once he heard of its possible capabilities, he didn’t care if it ended up killing him, he didn’t care for life as he didn’t see too much value in his, he signed up right away. Since he was eighteen, he didn’t need his parents consent, even though they knew anyway. They didn’t agree with this, but Jason managed to persuade them into driving him to the facility to get tested on.

The lead scientist, Theophilus Johnson, greeted him.

“Ah, you must be Jason! I’m going to need you to sign this waiver.” He said, handing Jason the waiver.

Jason didn’t mind that his life was on the line. He still hopes that this serum would help him out. He signed the waiver and smiled. “So can we get this started?”

“My, you’re eager.” Johnson replied, surprised by his eagerness to get started. “Aren’t you scared?”

“Not really, no.”

“Hm. Alright then, right this way.” Johnson said, beginning to lead Jason to the chair.

They walked to it and Jason was seated right away. To him, this experiment seemed like it was a regular trip to the doctor. Johnson grabbed a needle and the serum, injected the serum into the vaccine, and walked over to Jason.

“I’m sorry about this, kid, but it’s going to hurt.”

Johnson inserted the needle into Jason’s arm. He was right, it did hurt. It hurt more than any other vaccine Jason had took, and he never flinched at them unlike his brothers when they were younger. They used to cry, but Jason never did. Jason didn’t have the will to cry, rather, he wanted to scream, but he held it in. Johnson took it out, and after that, Jason’s anxiety and fear went away. Jason felt it immediately, and he was surprised.

He gasped. “Dude! My anxiety and fear are gone!”

Johnson smiled, believing the experiment was becoming a success. “That’s right, Jason! And in due time, you will grow a stronger body, and an intelligent mind. Many of these will come fast, but the thoughts of depression won’t leave until much later.”

“Do you know when?”

“I’m currently unsure at the moment, after all you are the first subject to take the serum.”

Some of this wasn’t very comforting to Jason. He wanted to be cured quickly. However, he never learned that things take time. But he began to shrug it off. He believed that it was going to be time to study some of his newly found skills and abilities.

However the news was immediately turned on and sights of chaos in cities like New York and Moscow. The reporter began his report of strange creatures emerging from the Earth’s crust and attacking people. This got the scientists worried. They began to argue with each other about what to do with Jason.

“We need to dispose of him!” One yelled.

“Are you a mad man?! We could lose a valuable asset!” Another yelled.

“No matter what side he’s on, he could be dangerous. We need to do something!” A third yelled.

Johnson started to think, and he came up with an idea. “We should send him to space!”

Everyone was confused, including Jason, but Johnson began to explain.

“Now hear me out, Jason will begin to learn everything within a short period of time. He could be of assistance once he sees the world in danger. We need him safe, and I doubt the world’s militaries will do much good against these creatures. This is our only option!” He looked to Jason and smiled. “You’ll be safe in a pod in space. We’ll call NASA to provide lots of rations when you need it. But right now we need you out of here! We’ll try and hold our own!”

Luckily for Jason, the science facility was just a side base for NASA, and the facility they were at had the pods. It saved Jason the possible long car ride. The authority began to load the pod with food and drinks and put Jason in there. Before the hatch was shut, Johnson was the last face Jason saw and the last voice he heard.

“I’m sure you’ll come back. When you’re ready, save us.”

Those were the last words he heard when the hatch shut. ‘Save us’. The words haunted his head since it was said. The launch began, save for the countdown. It was one of those pods that was highly advanced that could travel at high velocity. It just shot up into the sky and quickly hit into space. The scientists miscalculated, however, because the pod traveled into deep space. Jason watched as the Earth shrunk before his eyes. He saw a red glow at certain parts of the world, believing it was burning. The pod didn’t stop shooting. It kept going until the solar system was almost gone. Jason was surprised he saw all of it, but he realized that the pod was flying in such high velocity. Jason began to fear that he was going to leave his own Milky Way and join a completely different universe.

That thought wasn’t very comforting, leaving his world. He began feeling pain around his body, particularly his muscles. He glared at them, they were growing! He was pleased that he was getting fit and getting stronger, but he was afraid that he’ll get too big. This was now the least of his worries as he saw another sun and other planets. They looked like Mercury and Jupiter from the distance. His pod stopped abruptly. It looked like it was headed towards Earth! Jason thought this was funny because he just left Earth and not even a few hours later he was back. But he began to examine the Earth once more, it looked bigger than the one he left. Was this light years away? Did time move fast? Did the Earth grow in size while he was gone? All of these thoughts made Jason’s head spin. Not too far away, he noticed another pod. He began to wonder who was in there. He began to grow tired and he fell asleep, this caused him to freeze in cryosleep as the pod began to plummet to that Earth. The next time Jason wakes up will possibly be in a completely new Earth.


	2. Entry to Remnant

The pods plummeted to the earth. They began to separate and land in other places. Jason’s pod lands in a forest, killing a creature in the process. The pod skidded on the ground and stopped. The hatch opened, and Jason comes out gasping for air. Luckily he was able to breathe as this is Earth, but he’s unsure whether this is the Earth he had previously left.

He brushed himself off and began to examine the creature that had been killed from the pod. The creature looked familiar, and to Jason, it was. It was a Beowolf, a creature of Grimm. Jason came to the sudden realization that he was in Remnant! He began to feel envy, knowing that he was in the world of the series RWBY, to join his characters in Beacon, a well-known school for creating Hunters and Huntresses. He heard growling noises, and more creatures of Grimm were behind him.

“Whoa, uh, easy there, easy…” He said nervously. There was an Ursa there with the Beowolves, it got closer to Jason. Causing him to worry even more. He was ill prepared for the circumstances. He thought about punching the creature, but he didn’t have the foggiest if his strength was good enough or not. He began to grow fearful.

When the pod entered the forest, the leader of JNPR, Jaune Arc, was the first to notice.

“Did anybody hear that?” He asks his teammates.

One of his teammates, Nora Valkyrie, was completely oblivious of what was going on and continues to act goofy. However, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren noticed the sound too. They were scared and confused with what to do.

“Did it come from the city?” Jaune asks.

“I don’t think so, I think it came from that way.” Pyrrha replied, pointing forward.

“Looks like we’re in the right direction, let’s go check it out.”

Jaune ordered his teammates to follow him to where the sound came from. It didn’t take them long to find the pod. They looked at it with amazement. Out of all them, Nora was the most amazed.

“Whoa, is it an alien?” She asks.

They see the creatures of Grimm closing in on the pod while hearing the words “Easy… Easy… Don’t kill me.” This gave Jaune and Pyrrha the idea that someone is in danger and is likely not an alien.

“We better go help him!” Jaune ordered.

The team ran towards the Grimm creatures and attacked them. Jaune went for the Ursa head on and attacked it with a series of slashes, causing the Ursa to fall on its back. The rest were Beowolves and were easily taken care of. They look behind them and see Jason in awe of what had just happened.

“Are you okay?” Pyrrha asks.

Jason is speechless, so he nods yes.

“You do know it’s dangerous to be out here, right?” Jaune asks.

Jason couldn’t help but be speechless, he met some of his favorite characters in Anime. It led him to believe that this is either just Remnant, or an entire Anime world. But he had to answer the questions.

“I’m sorry, I kinda just landed here in this pod from my world, which happens to be Earth as well. My name is Jason, Jason Shepard. No introduction is needed from any of you, I know who you all are. But please, don’t be creeped out, but if you are, I don’t blame you.”

The team looked at him with surprise. Another world? None of them have ever thought of it. They were also shocked about the fact that he apparently knows who they are. But it had to be asked.

“So, who are we?” Pyrrha asks.

“Ah, don’t believe me? Okay.” Jason began pointing at them in correspondent to their team name, JNPR. “You’re Jaune Arc, you’re Nora Valkyrie, you’re Pyrrha Nikos, and you’re Lie Ren. Big fan of you guys as well as Team RWBY.” He said with a smile and a thumbs up.

The team remained shocked, but couldn’t help but smile a bit. Especially Jaune.

“I’m honored.” He said. “But how do you know this?”

“Oh, there’s a show about you guys in my world called ‘RWBY’ created by this awesome company called Rooster Teeth.”

“Oh…” The team replied. This was a little weird of them to hear, but they were okay about this.

“Um…” Jason added. “I hope it’s no trouble, but can you guys take me to Beacon? I’d like to enroll myself.”

They smiled at the thought, but then they frowned when they came to a sudden realization. “That would be nice, but you would need a transcript, and since you’re not from this world, I don’t think you can. I’m sorry.” Said Pyrrha.

Jason frowned. “Damn it!” He spurred out. The team was surprised to hear such a word. They looked at him, confused. “Oh, sorry, I should probably tell you that I curse.”

They ended up shrugging that off. At that moment, more Beowolves came on the attack, only to be killed off easily by JNPR’s ally, team RWBY. After the attack, the other team began examining the pod and Jason himself.

Nora smiled. “He’s cute, right?”

Jason gets alarmed, along with blushing. “Say what?”

“Nora!” Pyrrha yelled.

Team RWBY began to giggle. “No, she’s right, he is attractive for a humanoid alien.” Said Yang.

“Wha-what?” Jason began to stammer his words. “I—I’m not an alien, I’m human! I’m from Earth… Uh, not this one, but the one that created this one.”

Team RWBY was confused, but along with walking Jason to the city, they began to understand what Jason had told Jaune and his team. The one who seemed most interested was the leader of RWBY, Ruby Rose. She began to talk to Jason.

“Answer me this, what is someone as attractive as you doing in the woods unprepared?” Ruby asks.

Jason couldn’t get the fact that he was attracted by these girls into his head, but he began to retort. “How about you answer me this? How can someone as adorable as you be so deadly?”

Ruby giggled. “I don’t know, but don’t dodge my question, please.” She didn’t want to anger someone who was a fan, and someone who she thought was attractive.

“Um… I just landed here, I had no control over my pod, so, ya’know, I kinda just landed in the forest, and I wasn’t even awake.”

“Ohhh…..”

Once they entered the city, they thought of the idea that Jason wanted to join Beacon and join within their ranks, but he couldn’t do it without weapons. So Pyrrha took him to the nearest blacksmith so he could make some weapons of his own. After she dropped him off, she hugged Jason.

Jason wasn’t uncomfortable, but he just felt confused and not used to the attention. “Uhh…”

Pyrrha quickly let go of him. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Jason laughed a bit. “It’s okay, I’m just not used to this attention.”

“Right. Well, good luck!” Pyrrha said as she left Jason at the blacksmith.

There was only one other person working there, but he paid no attention to Jason. However, Jason didn’t need his help, because all of the knowledge of creating weapons, whether swords, axes, or even guns themselves, arrived into his head. He looked for steel and got right to work. Jason remembered a sword design to that of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat 9, with sharp edges going up. He thought this was a good idea. He also thought of the sword being retractable, which could intimidate an opponent.

Within a couple of hours, his finished two of the same sword. He tested if they were retractable, and they were. But something caught the corner of his eye, it appeared to be pieces of an M16, M4, and AK-47 assault rifles. He began to ponder. Why were these assault rifles in Remnant? Who brought them here? He ended up disregarding these questions because he thought of a design that used the abilities of all three of these assault rifles. One ability he thought of was the reliability of the AK-47, a weapon he favored over others mainly because it was Russian, in which he was half Russian. This made him think of traveling to Russia, hoping to meet one Ivan Braginski. But he left that thought out for now if he wanted to build his own weapon from these pre-existing assault rifles.

He quickly put together the rifle. It was done, the custom made M13 assault rifle, at least he hoped the M13 hadn’t been used yet. But he shrugged it off. He took some ammunition and left the blacksmith. The now talented young adult began sprinting to an area where there were no people around to get alarmed by the shooting, if the rifle works.

He made it to the bay. He took the rifle from behind his back and shot in the air. It worked, the rifle was fully functional. Now he has two ways of fighting if he needed to. Now, it was time to find an apartment to rest.


	3. An Unlikely Opportunity

Jason woke up the next morning hearing knocking on his door. “Just a second!” He said. He started to get dressed in the same clothes he had since he hadn’t been clothes shopping since he arrived in Remnant. Once he got dressed, he opened the door to see a Beacon professor by the name of Glynda Goodwitch.

“Are you Jason Shepard?” She asks.

“That’s me.” Jason replied. “How did you find me?”

“We have our ways.”

Jason hated when someone said that. Just like he hated it when Christians said “God works in mysterious ways.” This angered him because he was Atheist, despite not caring about religion in general, so he was able to make friends of different religions.

“Okay, so what’s up?”

“Professor Ozpin would like to speak with you.”

Jason was surprised. ‘Professor Ozpin wants to see me?’ He thought. What could the founder of Beacon want with him? Especially having the possibility of knowing he couldn’t fight? This was all weird to Jason, but he shrugged it off. Goodwitch led him to an aircraft. Jason didn’t know the name of it, but decided not to ask. Once he got on, it began to fly. He looked out the window to see the landscape of the city. It was like riding in an airplane but with a larger window.

It didn’t take long to get to Beacon. Once the aircraft landed, Glynda and Jason got out and started to walk to Ozpin’s office inside the building. On their way, Ruby was peeking out of her room, whispering “Good luck!” to Jason and giving him a thumbs up. This would lead Jason to believe that the teams (or at least Ruby) have vouched for Jason joining Beacon.

Once entering Ozpin’s office, Ozpin greeted Jason by shaking his hand. The negotiation begins.

“So what’s up? Why do you want to see me?” Jason asks.

“I’ve been hearing you came here from a pod from space from another Earth. Is that correct?” Ozpin asks.

“Yes sir.”

“I’ve been getting requests by teams RWBY and JNPR to have you join Beacon.”

“So I’ve assumed.”

“I’m afraid you cannot join Beacon, as your transcripts would be from your Earth. However, I do have an opportunity if you’re willing to take it.”

“Yeah, sure, what is it?”

“Perhaps you can work as a hired mercenary.”

‘A hired mercenary?” Jason thought. He began to smile. He always had a thing for mercenaries. He thought they were cool, he always had thoughts of being one or even owning a Private Military Company. “A hired mercenary? Sounds good to me. But here’s the thing, I don’t plan to stay here for too long.”

“Why is that?”

“This is a whole new earth. I want to explore it and make new friends, go on new adventures. Plus, I’ve been given this serum that’s making me stronger and has given me an intellect. Maybe I can speak different languages, I don’t know.”

“I see, well, you will be compensated for your time while you’re here. We just need to see you in action before we make this deal official.”

Jason liked the deal Ozpin has given him. He has the opportunity to work with his newly found friends and get to try out his skills. The feeling of confidence arrived in his body. He never felt fully confident before so the feeling was entirely new to him.

He began to wonder who he was going to work with. Team RWBY or team JNPR? Or will he be doing jobs on his own? Either way, it didn't matter to him too much, he liked the fact that he was getting paid for once in his life. The now hired mercenary walked out of the office, saying his goodbyes as getting a "Good luck" from Ozpin. He was quickly ambushed with a hug by Ruby.

"I heard everything. Congratulations!" She said. "So, who are you going to work with?"

Jason hasn't given it any thought, he just knows he's a mercenary for Beacon. But he began to smile. "Well, while I'm here for the time I have planned, I'll be sure to work with both of your teams."

This made Ruby feel uneasy. "Wait, while you're here? What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't plan on staying here too long. This is a big world with added land, I want to explore it, meet some new friends, go on adventures, form alliances, all that stuff."

"Oh..." Ruby didn't like hearing that, but she respects what he wanted to do. However, she wanted to get her feelings out of the way. "You know how we all think you're cute, right?"

"I still find that surprising, but yes. What about it?"

"Well, like the rest of my friends, I have a crush on you."

Jason was flattered. "Aw, that's sweet. But, uh, how old are you?"

"I'm almost sixteen."

Jason started making a little hiss sound. "Yeah, according to the dating calculator, we can't date. I'm almost nineteen, and that would be extremely weird to date someone almost half my age."

Ruby began to frown, but Jason continued. "But hey, I don't mind looking after you as a little sister." After that, Ruby smiled, she would rather date Jason, but she understands that he's older, so being his "little sister" was the next best thing. "I'd like that."

Jason smiled and they hugged. Ruby took him to the jobs list. The room got a new TV that would typically play the news station in case there was a huge emergency, and in this case, there was. The White Fang broke someone out of jail! And that someone was Roman Torchwick, notorious for trying to steal Dust.

Looking up at the TV, Jason smiled. "I want to do that."

"Break out of prison?" Ruby asks. "You're not in prison, silly."

"What? No, I mean catch Roman. And perhaps stop the White Fang from being a terrorist organization."

Ruby was surprised by Jason's eagerness. But she smiled. "I'll go get my team."

Before she could run off, she actually ran into her team as well as Jaune's team. "We heard." Said Weiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this dude?" Jaune asks. "You might still be inexperienced."

"Who cares if I'm inexperienced?" Jason replied. "This is the perfect chance I got that will prove that I'm better than I was back in my world. And plus, what a challenge! Catching Roman Torchwick and stopping the White Fang!"

This wasn't normal for Jason, as he typically didn't like challenges, but with this overflow of confidence thanks to the serum, Jason thought differently. He thought how he wanted to think. He wasn't scared. He wanted to fight all his life, but was too scared to do anything.

Unlike Jason, the two teams felt nervous about this mission. "Um, alright." Ruby said, then smiled. "Let's do this!"


	4. The First Job

It's time for Jason to clock in, lock and load, and get ready as he and the two teams walk out of the building and get to the helipads to get picked up by the aircraft. They had to wait until they had the right coordinates to where Roman and his White Fang allies were hiding. This would be the nicest time for the teams to get to know Jason.

"So, you say this is like an expansion of your Earth, right?" Jaune asks.

"Yeah, what was it like? And from what I heard, what were you like?" Ruby asks.

Jason still had thoughts of depression, occasionally a suicidal thought would pop in, but he still answered anyway. "I wasn't the happiest person in the world. For a long time I wanted to kill myself."

This proceeded with the girls saying "Aw".

"Um, why did you want to do that?" Jaune asks.

"I was bullied by people who I thought were my friends." Jason replied. "I don't want to get into too much detail, but I was depressed, and nothing really went right for me."

The story ended abruptly because Jason didn't want to depress the people he was talking to.

"Well, we'll be your friends, right guys?" Ruby asks. Everyone nods and smiles.

"Really?" Jason asks.

Everyone nods. Jason opens his arms, hoping for a group hug, and of course, he got one, which made him feel better from telling the story. It ended up being a bro hug as Jaune stayed a tad longer. He knew what it was like because he was bullied and blackmailed by Cardin, who was the bully of Beacon. He pat Jason on the back, only for everyone to be surprised by someone yelling "Hey guys!"

They looked to the building, and approaching them was Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias. Neptune immediately felt intimidated by Jason, getting anxious because he thought the person who he's never met was cooler than him. He tried to ignore him because he was afraid. "How is everyone doing?" He asks.

"We're doing good." Weiss replied. "Oh, guys, this is our friend, Jason Shepard."

Of course eventually, Neptune was going to meet Jason. He shook Jason's hand. Jason saw in Neptune's face that he was nervous.

Jason began to whisper. "Don't worry, just give me the proper respect and no harm, and I'll return the favor."

This made Neptune feel better and less intimidated. "So, what are you guys doing here? What mission are you guys going on?"

"Oh, we're going to stop Roman and put him back into custody." Said Jason. "And, perhaps, calm the White Fang down from being terrorists."

"Whoa, dude, you sure you can do that?"

"We almost tried to stop him but he's over confident." Blake replied.

"Yeah, it's kinda hot." Said Yang.

The group was silent, and a tad bit uncomfortable, including Jason. He thought it wasn't very smart for that to be said out loud.

"Too soon?" Yang asks. Everyone nods. "Sorry."

The aircraft lands, they have finally found where Roman is hiding. Everyone gets in.

"Where are we going?" Jason asks.

"We're dropping you off at the bay." The pilot replied.

That was the same bay where Jason did a test shot on his M13 assault rifle. Sun started to examine Jason's back, where the assault rifle is.

"Hey, Jason, I've never seen that gun before. What is it?" He asks.

Jason took it off his back and gave him a closer look. "This is the custom made M13 assault rifle. It has the capabilities of an M16 and M4 and the reliability of an AK-47." Jason replied.

Sun looked confused, he never heard of those guns before. "Right... And what's an M16, M4, and AK-47?"

"Oh, they're assault rifles in the countries of America and Russia. Two of which where I have heritages from."

"Ah..." Sun said, still confused.

There was a short amount of time to get to the bay. They all jumped off and met Roman. He smirked.

"Well, would you look who it is. Wasn't really surprised that the little girl and her friends would come and find me." He paused a bit. "Who's your friend?"

Jason steps up. "My name is Jason Shepard, and I'm here to kick your ass!"

"My, what a potty mouth. Everyone here has left due to fear. As a matter of fact, why don't you join them?"

"I don't know, I had this crazy idea I'd be shot in the face by one of the White Fang you have scattered around the bay."

After Jason said that, members of the White Fang appeared from behind the large crates and started pointing their guns at the team.

"So you'll leave peacefully?" Roman asks.

"Of course not." Jason paused. "I had hoped you'd leave peacefully. If you don't, we're going to have a big problem on our hands."

"You sound awfully confident."

"Confident truly is the kindest word for stupid, no. No I'm not confident that everyone here is going to die." Jason pulls out his M13. "I know, that everyone here, is going, to die." He said, looking around at his opponents. "Alright! Who want's to get shot in the face first?" He asks. Everyone remained silent. His team was surprised. "No takers? Fine. I'll just choose the one with the most kids."

Jason proceeded in shooting one of the White Fang in the face. The rest began the shooting. With swift, decisive movements, Jason evaded the bullets and returned fire, killing a few of the members. He then took out his retractable swords, still not having names, and slicing up a few of the members. And lastly he shot the last three in their necks. Everyone at the bay was surprised by Jason's newly found skills.

"And that concludes our demonstration that knowledge is power." Said Jason.

The team was speechless. However Ruby began to speak up. "You know Roman, I think it'd be best to--"

"Shut up, Red! I'll handle him myself!" Roman interrupted.

"Did I hear you right?" Jason asks. "Are you coming over to fight me?"

Instead of using the Melodic Cudgel, Roman dropped it and slowly advanced towards Jason.

"You know I can easily shoot you, right?" Jason asks. But he gave in. "Oh alright, this is more fun."

Roman got into Jason's face. "We're going to settle this like men!"

Jason wasn't slow to punch Roman in the nose, and he fell to the ground. Jason chuckled. "Butterfingers!" He said with a smile.

It didn't take long for the military to show up to see what had transpired. General James Ironwood came out of the aircraft and noticed that Roman was knocked out with a bloody nose. "Who is responsible for this?" He asks.

Jason nervously raised his hand. "You're not going to arrest me, are you?"

Ironwood started to laugh. "Of course not. Despite your unorthodox fighting tactics, you've brought a criminal to justice, and for that, I thank you."

Jason sighed in relief. But he had to get serious. "Look, I've been familiar with this universe for a while, so I want to propose a deal."

"Of course, what is it?" Ironwood asks.

"The White Fang and the Faunus inside are terrorists because the humans here treat them like they're not actual people. I want you to talk to your authority and pass a law or something to treat a Faunus like a person and not an animal."

Ironwood thought about it. "Hm... If you could persuade the White Fang into submission, then I will talk to my authorities about this."

"Good, because if you don't, then I will."

"I respect you, but I'd suggest watching what you say. Saying things like that could get you arrested." Ironwood said before walking back to the aircraft with Roman in hand.

Blake and Sun walked up to Jason. "Are you sure you want to do that? Sun and I can come with you when you try to talk to them."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They began to walk away. "Yeah! Go get him, Blake!" Ruby yelled happily.

Jason and Blake look back at her and chuckled and continued their walk. Sun was still confused. With Blake and Sun leading the way, it took a couple miles for them to find a White Fang hideout. Upon the gates opening, the White Fang begin to hold them at gunpoint.

"Wait guys!" Sun yelled. "This guys is here to make a peace offering on behalf of the humans!"

"We don't trust him." Said one of the White Fang members.

"Noted." Jason replied. "But at least give me the chance."

The member growled and proceeded to let them in. The commanding officer greeted him. "What is he doing here?" he snarled.

"He wishes to work out a peace deal." The member replied.

The commanding officer sighs. "Fine, but you better watch what you say, kid."

They proceeded to let them in and Jason took the stage.

He begins to speak. "Look guys, personally, I don't care whether your Faunus, nekos, whatever or not, but I know one of the reasons why the humans don't like you. You're terrorizing them! I've spoken to Ironwood, he said he'll talk to his authorities about the equality between the humans and the Faunus, only if you're willing to co-operate with this deal. And trust me, I'll make them agree. So how about this, you stop terrorizing, and I'll try to get the human authorities to agree with the equality deal. How doe that sound?"

The commanding officer began to think, but he eventually agrees. "Fine, but you better keep your end of the deal."

"I will." Jason replied. "I want to see my friend the way she is." He said, taking off Blake's bow, revealing her cat ears.

The White Fang began an applause and the commanding officer began to smile. "Best of luck."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Blake asks.

"One way, or another," Jason replied. "I'll get them to agree."


	5. Negotiations

"That's asinine!" Ozpin said. "The White Fang has been terrorizing Vale since it became a terrorist organization."

"But that's what we're trying to prevent, aren't we?" Ironwood replied. "Our new ally has asked us to negotiate this."

"And who would that be?"

"That would be me." Said a voice.

It was Jason as he was walking into Ozpin's office.

"Ah, it's you." Ironwood said. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"It's Jason, Jason Shepard."

"Right, Jason. Any luck with the White Fang?"

"They're willing to co-operate. Just waiting on you to turn the key."

"You talk as if we're dropping a bomb." Said Glynda.

"Oh, sorry, I kinda like military jargon." Jason replied.

"Well, that didn't take you long." Said Ozpin. "Alright, we'll ask the authorities to pass the law. Jason, you'll receive double pay for your services."

"Thank you." Said Jason.

A few days had passed. The law was passed, and now the humans were required to treat the Faunus like equals. It ended up becoming a huge success. There was thought that due to the success of the law that the White Fang would disband, but instead, those in the White Fang joined the military in the fight against the Grimm. Nowadays Blake doesn't have to wear her bow. And all of this was thanks to Jason Shepard. He walks around town getting greetings and thank yous. He met up with his new friends and received a hug from them.

"Thank you so much Jason!" Said Blake.

"Yeah, thanks man!" Said Sun.

"It's no problem!" Jason replied with a smile. However, that smile turned into a frown. "But I have some bad news."

They were didn't know what was going on, and Jason was going to drop a "bombshell" on them.

"I'm leaving."

They got alerted. "What? Why?" They asked.

Ruby stepped up. "He wants to travel this world, because it's new to him. He told me before we went to take down Roman."

The group let out a depressed "Oh."

Jason ended up smiling. "It's okay, I promise I'll keep in touch, and even visit one day." He had something important to say to Jaune in particular. "Jaune, dude, I have a question. How would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

Jaune was surprised to hear that coming from Jason's mouth. He was honored and flattered. "But what about my team?"

"I've already spoken to Ozpin about this, Pyrrha will take over and they might get a new team member."

Jaune nervously turned back to Pyrrha. "It's okay Jaune! I'm fine with this, he talked to me about this in private as well." She said.

Jaune turned back to Jason and smiled. "Okay!" He said. "But I have to do something first."

"What's that?" Jason asks.

Jaune turns around, walks to Pyrrha, and gives her a big kiss. Much to the team's, and Jason's, surprise. "Ohhhhh!" Jason yelled while the rest proceeded with "Aws".

The kiss stopped. "Good luck!" Pyrrha whispered.

Jaune turned back to Jason. "So, how will we get to places?"

"Oh, Ozpin gave me a boat." Jason replied.

"Cool. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

They go to the bay and begin their departure. Everyone waved their goodbyes as Jason and Jaune left Remnant into their next adventure. Their next destination: Japan.


	6. Destination: Japan

"So, Japan. That's where shows like mine originated from, right?" Jaune asks.

"Well, the style, at least." Jason replied. "You guys were made by an American company."

"Will we ever go to America?"

"Eventually. Looking at the world map, it seemed like Japan was closest, so we're going there first."

"Anything specific that we're going to do there?"

"Well, possibly look at Manga, and revive one of my favorite characters."

'Revive a character?' Jaune thought. He began to think whether this was becoming some fairy tale or an actual adventure. But he shrugged it off. After a couple of hours, they arrived in Japan. They arrived at the dock and got out of their boat and rushed to find a cab. The cab arrived and stopped for Jason and Jaune. The cab driver noticed the weapons, Jaunes sword and Jason's M13 in particular. He got nervous.

"You're not going to threaten me, are you?" He asks.

"What? No, of course not." Jason replied. "Do you know where Japan's house is?" He paused as the cab driver gave him a weird look. "I'm sorry, perhaps I should use his name. His name is Honda Kiku."

"Ah, of course, he's not too far from here!"

The drive began. It took a couple of hours, but during that time, Jason and Jaune enjoyed the sightseeing. Honda's house was very distinctive, as it was like an old samurai house back in ancient Japan. Jason paid the cab driver and walked to the house. He gave it a light knock. Honda answered the door, he was not used to visitors, unless it was America (Or Alfred F. Jones).

"Kon'nichiwa, Honda, is it? My name is Jason Shepard, this is my friend, Jaune Arc. And I say, you have quite the beautiful country." Jason greeted.

"Oh, why thank you." Honda replied. He turned his attention to Jaune. "It is nice to finally meet you, Jaune."

"To you as well." Jaune replied.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"We're looking for L Lawliet's grave." Said Jason.

Honda got surprised. "L's grave? What are you going to do there?"

"Okay, you're probably thinking that we're going to urinate on his grave, but no, we're actually going to revive him. I'd like to take him on my adventures because I'm not from this anime Earth."

Honda began to think about what Jason had said. "This is an anime universe? What do you mean?"

"Well, in my earth, you guys were a show. Jaune was from RWBY, you were from Hetalia, and L was from Death Note."

"Please don't mention that notebook."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was just the show's title."

What Jason said ended up making Honda interested, he was surprised that Jason knew this much. He wasn't use to hearing this but he found it interesting.

"Well, I will be happy to take you to his grave." Honda said. "As a matter of fact, it's not too far from here."

"Oh, cool." Said Jason.

Honda lead the way for Jason to Jaune to see L's grave.

"So how are you going to revive L, exactly?" Honda asks.

"Well, the serum I was given on my earth has given me the supernatural ability to grow muscle and an intellect, so perhaps I know some witchcraft or something. I know how you Japanese like to use Satanism in your animes." Jason replied.

Honda felt a little uneasy about that but shrugged it off, as it was rather true to an extent. "Who else do you plan to take on these adventures?" Honda asks, wanting to know who else Jason has heard of.

"Well, you know Jaune here, and you know L. I'm also taking Soul Evans, Maka Albarn, their neko Blair, Alfred Jones, Feliciano Vargas, Erza Scarlet, and Ivan Braginski."

Honda got creeped out once he heard Ivan's name. 'Why does Jason want Ivan?' He thought. He had absolutely no idea why he'd want to affiliate himself with Ivan. 'Well, his grave, I guess.' He thought. They arrived at the graveyard where L and Watari were buried. Both Honda and Jaune began to wonder what kind of spell or ritual Jason was going to do, or if he knew any of them.

Jason held his hand up, and a stroke of lightning hit his arm, to both Honda and Jaune's surprise, and pointed to L's grave and it shot to the grave. The ground began to rumble. It was a large earthquake. But at the climax, they hear a hum that sounded like it was freaking out. Did it work? "We better grab a shovel." Said Jason.

They quickly dug up L's grave and found him gasping for air. He looked at Jason, Jaune and Honda with surprise. Jason holds his hand out. L grabs it and climbs out of his grave.

"Did you guys revive me?" L asks.

Jason nods. L smiles. "Thank you. Now I have a sudden craving for cake."

"Of course you do." Said Jason.

A few minutes later, they made it to a pastry shop and L ordered a cake. They sat down and began to discuss what has happened.

"Did Kira get caught?" L asks as he puts a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Yep. Near caught him." Jason replied.

L smiled. "I knew it was either him or Mellow that was going to catch him. Who was it?"

"Light Yagami."

"Ah." L began to remember the moment when he died at the hands of Light. "I actually remember him killing me and Watari."

"Don't worry, you were avenged."

Now L started to question. "Now why did you revive me?"

"Well, I'd like to take you on an adventure."

L began to ponder the thought, he didn't know what to do. He was so used to sitting behind a computer and getting served by Watari. But perhaps this change was what he needed. He agrees. "That would be a nice change of things."

Jason smiled. "Cool. Honda, I apologize for not staying here long, but I'd love to visit again."

Honda smiled a bit. "That'd be fine. Just please, don't take Ivan with you."

L and Jaune questioned. "Ivan?"

"Russia." Jason replied.

"Right, that doesn't really help." Said L.

"You'll find out soon, because that's out next destination!"

They left the pastry shop and looked for a boat. Honda provided them a boat for their next destination. He shook their hands and finished it with a bow. 

"Take care boys! And good luck with Ivan!" Honda said.

Jason, Jaune, and L waved their goodbyes. "So, I never got your names." Said L.

"Oh, I'm Jason Shepard and this is Jaune Arc. I'm not from this Earth."

"Ah, interesting. Tell me more."


	7. Meeting Ivan and a Friend

L was briefed about Jason's past on the boat ride to Russia. L didn't have anything else to say except it was "interesting." They continued to ride to Russia until they found a child drowning in the ocean. They got alerted and began to drive towards the child. Once they made it to him, Jason held out his hand and the child grabbed it and he climbed up to the boat. The child looked familiar to Jason, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Are you alright?" Jason asks.

"Da, I oka now." The child replied, indicating he was Russian.

"What's your name, buddy?"

"Vanya."

'Vanya? Why does that sound familiar?' Jason thought, he continued to ask. "What's your last name?"

"Braginski."

"Wait, this Ivan has a son?" Jaune asks.

"I guess, wait, it's all coming back to me now!" Jason replied. "What were you doing in the ocean?"

"I was taking a swim. Swim nice for once, da?" Vanya asks.

"I think you'd be better in a pool." Jason said chuckling. "I'm Jason Shepard, and this is Jaune Arc and L Lawliet."

"Nice to meet you." Vanya said holding out his hand. "Where you from? Your names don't sound like from here."

Jason tried not to burst out saying Vanya was adorable, instead he was able to answer the question. "I'm from America, at least from my Earth. Jaune is from Remnant and L is from Japan."

Vanya cocked his head to the side because he had no idea that there were other worlds similar to the one he lives in. But he shrugged it off.

"Do you know your father's name?" Jaune asks.

"Da, is Ivan." Vanya replied.

Jason gasps. "This must be Ivan's son. Well, I would like to see your father. Do you know where he is?"

"Da, he in that side of Russia." The little Russian replied.

"Okay good, he's not far."

They continues the boat ride until they started hearing Vanya's name by two people. One of which was a Russian and the other sounded like an American teenager. Jason and Vanya began to recognize the voices.

"I think I know who that is." Said Jason.

"Da, is my father and my Amerikan mother." Said the little Russian.

"Hey!" Jason and Jaune yelled. "We have your son and we're taking him to you!"

The boat made it to the docks as the two ran there to greet the saviors of his son. "Spasibo!" The older Russian said.

"Jason?" Said the girl.

"Julia?" Said Jason.

They ran and hugged each other. They haven't seen each other ever since Jason went to New Mexico in the previous year. "I missed you Julia! No wonder who was in that other pod, it was you!"

"Da, I found her near radiation so I took care of her." Said the man, "Privet, I am Ivan."

Jason shook Ivan's hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Jason Shepard, I'm half Russian."

"Oh, well, it pleasure to meet someone who's heritage comes from the Mother land." Ivan said. "You've brought my son home, please, come with me!"

Ivan began to lead the teenagers and L to his house. "So who are the others? Ivan asks.

"My name is Jaune Arc. I'm from Remnant."

"My name is L Lawliet, I'm from Japan."

"Ah I see." Said Ivan.

Once they entered his house. Ivan greeted his cat, Russia-cat. "Privet, Russia-cat, we have some visitors!" He said, patting the cat's head.

"Why did Honda say to be careful with him again?" Jaune whispered.

"He tends to creep out people because they don't quite understand him." Jason whispered back.

Russia-cat began to walk around Jason's legs, showing that Russia-cat liked Jason. Jason smiled. "Aw, privet, Russia-cat."

Russia-cat started to purr as he got on Jason's lap. "Well, Ivan, thank you for taking care of my adorable little friend here and I must say, you also have an adorable son and cat."

"Spasibo." Ivan replied. "For now Russia-cat and Julia have been my only friends."

"Looks like they became one with Russia." L whisper to Jaune, in which Jaune chuckled a bit.

Jason picked up Russia-cat as he stood up to put his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "I'll be your friend, Ivan."

Ivan began to smile. "You hear that boys, we have new friends! They have become one with Russia!" Ivan said as he hugged both Jason and Julia. Vanya ran in and joined the group hug. Ivan sighed. "I just wish the others were my friends too."

"They just don't understand you dude." Said Jason.

"Yeah, they didn't know you went through so many wars." Said Julia.

Ivan didn't know he was insane, so he would tend to say something that would creep out the other countries. Ivan didn't quite understand why people didn't like him, but he only wanted friends.

Jason began to look down, thinking what he was going to say was too sudden. "So, uh, Ivan, how would you, Vanya, and Julia like to go on an adventure with us. We'll meet new friends, kick some ass, ya'know, the usual adventure stuff.

Ivan began to smile, but he had to ask his son what he felt. "What do you think, Vanya?"

"Adventure fun, da?" Vanya asks.

"Da indeed, Vanya, Da indeed." Jason replied.

"Yay!" Julia said in a cute voice.

This began to make Jason smile and tear up. "Oh no, now you did it, Julia, as if I wasn't already flooded by cuteness from Vanya and Russia-cat, but you too!" He began to calm down. "Actually, I'm not surprised, I know you."

Vanya giggled. "Papa always tears up when he smiles from us."

"Really?" Jaune asks.

"Da, is true." Ivan replied. "How about we get car, da?"

"Yes, of course." Jason replied.

They left the house and everyone got into Ivan's car. It was a red GAZelle van, which was convenient for the five other passengers in the van so they could all fit. Ivan put the key in the ignition, the engine began revving and the drive began.

"So where are we going first?" Ivan asks.

"I was thinking Italy, next." Said Jason. "You're still making cars with Feliciano, right?"

"Da."

"Alright, so I'm sure you two can get along just fine."

"I hope."

The drive began from the end of Siberia to Italy. With the van being empty of conversation, Jason decided to start one. "So Vanya, what do you like to do for fun?"

Vanya began to think a bit. "Um... I like to play games with other people like house and hide and seek, but I no like tag because my 'friends'"-He said with air quotes-"always it since they think it funny to chase me."

"Aw..." Jason said. He almost said it when Vanya put the air quotes around "friends". "Well, we're your friends, right buddy?"

Vanya began to smile. "Da. Spasibo."

"That's great." Ivan said with a smile. "You treat my son like how Julia treats him. With love and respect. Spasibo."

Jason began to think. He wanted to say "You're welcome" in Russian to make Ivan and Vanya feel comfortable. He finally comes out and says it. "Pozhaluysta, did I say or get the translation right?"

Ivan giggles. "Da, you got it."

Vanya giggles as well. "It also mean please."

"Some how I started to know that..." Jason said, continuing to think.

"You know what this means?" L said. Jason looks back at him. "It means the serum you've been injected with is also giving you the knowledge of other languages too."

"Wow, you're right! Now I can speak Russian!"

"Yeah, but can we keep English as our main language, please?" Jaune asks.

Ivan chuckles. "Sure, we can speak English."

They continue to drive and began to listen to Russian folk music.

* * *

The previous Earth has entered a stage of Armageddon. It was in complete chaos. The monsters start to invade the science facility in New York. With the cancellation of the project due to these events and with only one participant, this was the perfect opportunity for the demons to get what they wanted. They make easy work of the American special forces inside and they make it into the experiment room. Johnson is in there holding his hands up.

"Where are you holding the Anti-Christ?" The lead demon asks.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Johnson nearly stuttered.

"We know you're holding the Prince of Darkness here. We've heard that you've experimented on him to make him stronger."

"Yes, but you'll never get him, he's not here!"

One of the demons looked at the capsules that held DNA of the test subjects. "Xergiok, I believe we found his DNA!"

Xergiok, the leader of those demons, chuckles. "Good enough. He may be too good for us anyway, so we'll just make our own."

He takes his D-13 Magnum, a standard hand gun for the demon army, out of his holster and shoots Johnson in the head. He puts the magnum back in its holster and takes the capsule of Jason's DNA. "If they're protecting the Anti-Christ some how, and if he is on the lighter side, then we'll just clone him, find him, and make him become one with the Anti-Christ."

"Are you sure this will work?" One of the demons asks.

"That's what brainwashing is for, isn't it? Even if we have to torture the bastard, he's a valuable asset to our cause."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Ivan's dialogue is the way it is because my friend (Who was introduced in this chapter) is a roleplayer for a younger version of Russia (named Vanya) and she does exactly this when she talks in character.


End file.
